Protoss's War
by Dave Mosicant
Summary: A newly Discoverd planet is being destroyed by the Terran. A strong Protoss force is sent in to stop it, but they soon find out there in for more then what they planned.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: PLANS

Zent walked next to Renten In the Ship, staring out the window into space, onto A newly discovered planet, "Requin", Is what the Protoss's name for it was. However it wasn't only the Protoss who had discovered this planet. The Terran had also, and they landed and made a base. Trying to stay away from any threats. 

"Terran..." Renten sighed. 

"They destroy one planet to the next," The two High Templars spoke calmly, although filled with anger inside, "They have no respect for resources"

"But that will all end soon Zent. You will lead an Army to destroy them"

"Renten. I respect your decision but this could take some time. The Terren may already have started construction of the base"

"I will send a group of scouts down to see. Either way you are going to stop them. You know that... Right Zent?"

"Yes. I will protect Requin"

* * *

"Scout 3 to Scout 1..."

"Yes Scout 3?"

"There's a large structure up ahead"

"I see it, scouts spread and search"

The 3 scouts flew across the grassy planets. They split off and flew over a circular building. 

"It's Terran"

They started shooting at it when 3 Wraiths shot out of no where and started shooting at the scouts. 

"Return fire!"

There was shooting everywhere as 2 scouts fell in flames, 1 killed one Wraith and then died. 

* * *

"Zent!" Renten stepped into his office

"What is it?"

"Our scout group was just killed by 3 Wraiths out of no where, there was no Starport or anything. They just showed up out of mid air"

"Impossible..."

"It is not. I am not lying Zent"

"Then the Terran are advancing their technoligies. If we are going to destroy them and get them off Requin we must do it as soon as we can. I am going down there."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Send an army and allot of Probes with me"

"As you wish"


	2. Certain Death

CHAPTER TWO: CERTAIN DEATH

By the time Zent was down at his base it was already half built. With an Army of about 10 Zealots and 20 Dragoons standing at attention, lined up perfectly. 

A Probe guided Zent to a rock, used as a stage to give speeches on. 

Zent climbed up and the Probe went back to work. He looked at everything, He could see his whole base from here. A dirt area inside the grassy planet. Several Buildings and Probes existed in it. Then Zent turned his head to look at his army. They had Respect for Zent, being a High Templar, and their Leader, they adored him. 

"Army!" He shouted, the Army looked at him. 

"Our Mission is to stop the Terran from destroying this planet as they have done to thousands of others! Failure is not an option!"

He clentched his fist, "It is not our fault we Are in this fight! The Terran Leave us no choice! Remember that! Remember Requin will not be destroyed by them as well!"

He took time to calm down the climbed down the rock. He moved over to grass. In the distance, about a mile away he saw something, very faint. It seemed it wasn't fait because of the distance but because of something... he Lifted his hand and shouted commands. He heard the army behind him turn and start marching towards the object. 

Zent moved out of the way and then followed from behind. They Flattend grass in the dirt as they walked. But without fear. Zent then saw... an Army of Firebats and Seige Tanks appeared from no where in front of them. His Army was confused, they were scared, and about to turn around. 

"Do not be afraid! Attack!" Zent shouted holding his fist up. 

His army Versus A strong Teraen Army. The Dragoons and Seige Tanks started to fire as the Zealots charged into the Firebats. Zent climbed up on a small rock and watched. The Seige Tanks were being turned over by the Dragoons and the Dragoons were being blown back and died, An even fight. The Firebats were either being slashed down, in a bloody onslaught or Were burning the Zealots into flames. Sounds of screams, fire, and Cannons were sounding as they fought. 

Zent then got an idea... Psionic Storm. It would be enough to kill the Terran Army. But... he would loose his as well. He decided it wasn't a good idea and then remembered Hallucination. He could create a duplicate of his Army... But there still wasn't enough of his Army left to make a threatning looking Hallucination. Before He had any thought on what his other options were his army was gone. He ducked so the Terran wouldn't see him as well. He watched as what was left of the Terran drove off. 

Once they were out of site Zent stood up, "They Apear from thin air but leave in Physicall Form"

On the Long walk back to the base, he pondered this for a long time.

* * *

In was night time when he reached his base again. The Construction of it was completed and they began to work on a second army. A Shuttle landed in front of him, dropping of another High Templar, Renten. 

"I...." Zent began. 

"I know," Renten put his hand on his sholder as the Shuttle took off, "Your Army has fallen"

"Renten I must tell you I don't think we will win on this planet. Without telling where Terren show up or..."

"There was no signs? Not even for a High Templar"

"Only one. I saw them in the Distance, very faint But I thought I was seeing things"

"Somehow," Renten sat down, and so did Zent, "They have discovered a way to either make them invisible, or Teleport. But none seem to make sense, considering we can see them"

"Faintly, but only for a little bit"

"Yes, Yes, but we have the ability to sense them somehow"

"But It will not help us, since it only comes faintly, how many times must I repeat myself Renten?"

"Its been a Long day, get some sleep. I will watch the base for now"


	3. The Loosing Team

CHAPTER THREE: THE LOOSING TEAM

When Zent awoke from the command center he walked out to see Renten watching Dragoons being warped in from a row of Gatewys. Zent walked up. 

"I never ordered any more to be warped in, Renten" He said sterntly said standing next to him. 

"I know," He said, "I thought it would be wise"

"You may be a higher Rank then me in this War but this is My base, Do not command any more of my soldiers!"

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"I am. This is my base, not yours. I was sent on this mission"

There was silence as they both calmed their anger. 

"I am sorry, this is your base" Renten said apologetically.

"Forgiven, We must get these Dragoons in a formation"

Zent stepped forward, yelled commands and the Dragoons started to move and line up. There was allot of them, about 30. 

"You build an awful lot of them" He said

"All night"

"How are our minerals and Vespeane Gas"

"They are enough to live on"

Zent then started to see something in the distance, again faint. Terrans. 

"Renten look!" He pointed out to the horizen. 

Renten looked, "I see. We must ready the Dragoons for Defensive positions"

"Defesive?" Zent was worried, "Dragoons are only good Defensive wise against air strikes"

"If your opinion Zent, I recommend putting them near the rocks, So they can fire at them without taking to much damage"

Zent thought about it and then commanded the Dragoons to do so. 

"It won't be enough to hold them..." Zent started to worry more. 

"We don't know if its group or air, it might be just enough"

"No it wont be!"

Zent ran over to the gateway and told a probe to warp in more Dragoons. He did that to all the Gateways before running to the to the Stargate, "Carriars!"

He then watched the Carriar being warped in, slowly then he thought of something, Arbiters... They could make things invisible... just like the Terrans were doing...

Before he had time to think Renten was running over. 

"Zent! Get into the Command Center, you must be safe!"

"No!" he stayed where he was, "I want to see something"

Zent consintrated hard, meditating. Trying to sense something, soon he could see blurred

images of Wraiths, they were very hard to see and almost transparent. Thats when he lost meditaition.

The Wraiths apeared and started to fire and fly around, Dragoons were shooting at them and knocking them down one by one. There was a loud explosion as a Wraith shot next to Zent. 

"They are trying to assasinate you!" Renten yelled over the loud noise, "You must get to safty"

Ignoring him, Zent heard another explosion. The Battary Sheild was destroyed, more and more Dragoons started to die, but so did the Wraiths. One Dragoon stepped out from the rock, trying to make a heroic effort it was shot strait into the rock and it was split apart. 

Soon everything was gone, all the Wraiths, Dragoons, and the battery sheild. 

"Zent," Renten said calmly, "I don't think we will stay alive much longer, should I order a shuttle to..."

"No," Zent said, "I know whats going on!"


	4. Discovery

CHAPTER FOUR: DISCOVERY

Zent and Renten were examining the dammage done from the battle. Reconstruction of the Sheild battary were being warped in. 

"Renten, I got it!" Zent told him. 

"Got what?"

"Okay, What do Arbiter's do?"

"They make stuff invisible"

"And what do they use to do that?"

"Psychic Judicators concentrate their energy on it... Where are you going with this?"

"Okay, Say a Psychic Judicator didn't focus their energy on an Arbiter and they focused it on the planet, making the planet able to dissapear. Why do you think we never discovered Requin untill now?"

"So why are the Terran able to turn invisble"

"A Psychic Judicator's power works on friendly units only, Since the Terran were here before us, The Psychic Judicator must be thinking its friendly, concealing it whenever it needs to be concealed to destroy invaders."

"We are the ones protecting it..."

"Exactly. We must find the Psychic Judicator and show him what's going on"

"But How? We have a whole planet and space to search"

"Do you think a Protoss would go against a Protoss?"

"Only the Dark Templar, but there are non of them near here"

"So say the Terran captured the Psychic Judicator, and made him use his powers for them"

"He is hostage!"

"Exactly, and he only reveals a tiny image of the army to warn us that they are coming."

"That explains everything..."

Zent then ran off to tell a Probe to get a huge Army together, To build as much Gateways as possible and to build enough Arbiters to conceal the whole army. Zent and Renten both went to sleep knowing that they will soon win the fight. 


	5. The Psychic Judicator

CHAPTER FIVE: THE PSYCHIC JUDICATOR

Zent's Army was completed over night. Now he looked upon it from the rock. 

"We have one mission in this fight!," Zent yelled, "The Terran have a Psychic Judicator held hostage! That is why we have never been able to see them before!... But I intend to fight fire with fire! Our Arbiter's will conceal you, and the Terran will consider 3 Arbiters as no threat! Once we free the Psychic Judicator we will destroy the base, In one Final Attempt!"

The responded with a war cry and started marching towards the Terran base. They were invisble, only 3 Arbiters flying overhead. The Army was kicking up dust as they walk. It looked as if it was out of no where. Zent knew Renten was walking next to him. 

"Before the army gets there"

"What, Zent?"

"Use Psionic Storm on the base. It will confuse them"

"Yes"

They reached the Base. Marines and Firebats looked at the 3 Arbiters. 

"Ha!" One Marine shouted, "They must be jokin'! Three ships!"

They shot and destroyed everyone, revealing rows of Zealots and Dragoons. There were 4 Carriars and some scouts. 

"What the!?" A Fire bat shouted. The Protoss Army stood still, staring. In perfect rows exept for Zent and Renten in front. 

"How...?" Another Marine shouted. 

"Zent..." Renten whispered, "This is your fight. I may be a higher rank than you but I have learned I shouldn't be. I will fight under your command"

Zent heard him but said nothing. 

"Okay men!" A Marine shouted getting in a Seige tank, "Charge!"

Zent lifted his hand and the Protoss army charges as well, soon bullets, Lazors, little ships, big ships, blood, dead bodies and explosions where everywhere. 

"Renten! I can sense them holding the Psychic Judicator in the Command Center!"

"Right... What do we do?"

"Psionic Storm"

They both fococused their energy and soon lightning bolts flashed out of no where onto the center. Many Terran footmen turned their heads to see what was happaning only to have their head ripped off by Zealots. 

Once it was over, the command center was destroyed. A Psychic Judicator stood their. 

"Lets go!" 

Zent and Renten ran up to it. 

"Thank you..." It said. 

"I suggest you go back to our base" Renten told it. 

"No, I will fight with you"

"I don't think..."

"Renten! Let him fight if he wishes"

They turned around, seeing the clash and onslaught of Terran and Protoss. 

"Then our mission is to destroy The base"


	6. Archon

CHAPTER SIX: ARCHON

"Lets go!" Zent shouted as they ran into the crowd, ripping off heads and creating Hallucinations. 

As well as there Army was fighting the Terran seemed to have no end, already one Carriar was down and allot of Zealots. Although of all the dead, the Terran still had a good amount of fighters. 

It wasn't long before Zent, Renten, the Psychic Judicator, and a few Zealots and Dragoons were surronded by Terrans, standing on dead bodies. 

"You Protoss should leave us alone"

"We did not want to fight in this war. You Terrans destroyed Plant after plant," the Psychic Judicator said bravely, "I will not let you destroy mine I have hid and protected for so long"

"And what are you going to do about it?" 

A marine shot the Psychic Judicator, killed him. 

"Zent..." Renten was worried, "We are running out of options... We will die no matter what"

"No we wont..."

"What?"

"Renten, we have fought in this battle at eachothers side for long, I think its time we joined"

"You mean..."

"It is the only way we can destroy the Terran"

"Then lets do it"

The two High Templars circles around eachother, then they merged into a giant white ball, The light was blinding.

"Whats going on!" The marines held their arms to there eyes and saw the ball. 

"I- I don't know..." Another said. 

Soon The white ball Had a figure in it. 

"They have summoned it" A Zealot said. 

"Summond what!?"

"They formed together to form an Archon, you will all die"

The Archon Lifted one hand up in the air, Lighting apeared again, but this time it was bigger, the Terran buildings where shocked and destroyed, the Terran Marines and Firebat's were dying. Seige Tanks were exploding. 

Few Marines Tried to shoot it. 

"You will stop!" It said as it killed the Marines with a mental power.

Once the Marines, Firebats, and Seige tanks were gone it continued in destorying the base, down to the last SCV. 

Then the Archon glowed white once again there was a loud explosion and it was gone. It died. 


	7. Aftermath

CHAPTER SEVEN: AFTERMATH

The remaining members of the Protoss army were at the same rock Zent and Renten stood on before the last attack. It was 2 days since the Planet was saved from marines. 

"This shall be a memorial," A Zealot put a sign on it, "For Zent, Renten, and anyone else who helped stop the Terran from destorying this planet. And for Acheving the Legendary Archon"

They all stood back and admired it before boarding Shuttles to leave the planet. The Base was gone and deconstructed, the Terran base was now a graveyard for everyone who died their. Because they have all save Requin. 


End file.
